


It Was One Mistake

by confused_jensen



Series: Wincest Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_jensen/pseuds/confused_jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Dean,” Sam said, leaning his head in defeat against the door separating him from his brother. “I’m sorry.” It was stupid, he knew he shouldn’t have kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is reposted from my blog on tumblr and not stolen. Happy reading! :)

“Please, Dean,” Sam said, leaning his head in defeat against the door separating him from his brother. “I’m sorry.” It was stupid, he knew he shouldn’t have kissed him.

But Dean had just looked so happy. They had just finished yet another case and were relaxing back at the motel. Dean had cracked open a six pack of beer and they were laughing at some cheesy sitcom on the TV when Sam caught a glimpse of him. Those familiar emerald green eyes crinkling in the corner, lips pulling back to reveal almost perfectly white teeth. The entire image was in slow time and before Sam knew what he was doing their lips were pressing together softly.

The first few seconds were nothing but pure silence, Dean’s silent horror and Sam’s silent bliss. It was all over though when Sam felt hands at his chest, roughly shoving him away, and it was then that he knew he’d made a horrible mistake.

Dean had immediately ran away and retreated into the bathroom, the door slamming shut with a resounding boom. Sam felt tears rising to his eyes. How could he have ruined everything they had together in just one second?

"Dean—" he tried calling one more time.

"Just… go away Sam," his brother’s gruff voice obviously heavy with emotion interrupted him.

"… Okay."

And sure enough when Dean walked out an hour later Sam was gone.


End file.
